


once upon a dream

by wylanvaneck



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, CAPS, Drunkenness, Excessive Swearing, Excessive Usage of Uppercase Letters, Fluff, M/M, Nosebleeds, Yikes, and professional, damen is drunk pretty much 70 percent of the time here, i blame tatyana, i can't believe this is my first work on ao3, i guess??, i h8 u tatyana (if ur reading this), that sounds fancy, the characters are prob ooc but idgaf it's 1am, the original character is this unknown roommate dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wylanvaneck/pseuds/wylanvaneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>damen is obsessed with disney.</p>
<p>(obsessed might be an understatement.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> listen this is [tatyana's](http://patrochilleis.tumblr.com) fault
> 
> this is literally my first work in this fandom _and_ on ao3 so have fun reading this i guess?? lmao

_“WHY AM I FEELING SO WROOONG? MY HEAD’S IN THE GAME BUT MY HEART’S IN THE---”_

 

“Damen. Nik. What the fuck it’s _two in the fucking morning---_ ”

 

“ _SOOOOONG!!! SHE MAKES FEEL SO RIIIIIIGHT---”_

 

“I fucking give---is that whiskey? Fuck. Fuck you guys both.”

 

***

 

“Troy’s a fuckboy.”

 

“Damn right Ni-- fucK NO _GABRIELLA--”_

 

_“IT’S FOUR AM GODDAMMIT DAMEN---”_

 

***

 

“ _IT’S STILL CLICHE, I WON’T SAY I’M IN LOOOOOVE!”_

 

“DAMEN ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DRUNK AGA---”

 

“Nik, you’re the Hercules to my Megara.”

 

“Bro. That was… that was beautiful, bro.”

 

“ _Bro._ ”

 

***

 

“ _Y_ _OU MUST BE SWIFT AS A COURSING RIVER--”_

 

“For fuck’s sake--”

 

“ _WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GREAT TYPHOON--”_

 

“NO NIKANDROS NOT YOU TOO--”

 

“ _BE A MAN.”_

 

***

 

_Knock knock._

 

“What---Damen? Damen what happened? It’s three in the morning what do you--”

 

“ _YOU’VE GOT A FRIEND IN ME--_ ”

 

“Oh my fucking god. Damen, are you drunk?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

***

 

_Ding!_

 

“Hnngh.”

 

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 

“For fuck’s sake.” Laurent blindly reaches out for his phone in the dark. Squinting at the sudden bright light, Laurent attempts to read the text message that popped up onto the screen.

 

From: Damen (2:56 AM)

_go outside to ur balcony_

 

Sighing, Laurent throws the covers off him and complies. He knows better than to ignore Damen by now.

 

“Let’s just get this over with,” he mumbles as he opens the door to the balcony. The chilly night air wakes him up almost immediately.

 

“LAURENT!”

 

“ _Be quiet,”_ hisses Laurent. “You’re going to wake someone up.”

 

Damen gives him a shit-eating grin - _God, Laurent hates him -_ and promptly presses a button on his portable speaker. _Where did he get that from?_

 

“ _I KNOW YOU, I WALKED WITH YOU ONCE UPO--_ ” Laurent turns on his heel and walks back into his room. “NO WAIT LAURENT--” Laurent emerges a minute later with a shoe, of all things. He raises his arms, aims, then throws.

 

“OW!” Bullseye.

 

“LAURENT I THINK YOU BROKE MY NOSE.”

 

“Bring back the shoe tomorrow. I expect it to be cleaned with no bloodstains.”

 

_Ding! Ding!_

 

From: Damen (3:54 AM)

_nose isnt broken. i love u_

 

To: Damen (7:16 AM)

_I love you too_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this i guess?? lmao this was fun
> 
> [scream w me on tumblr!!](http://adansey.co.vu)


End file.
